musical text messages
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a text message conversation between Noah and Rachel that turned musical instead of writing their feeling sorry not a good summary better story


Puck is in California he is an actor and Rachel is in New York she is a Broadway actress in this story

Rachel woke to her phone ringing. She glanced at the clock- 1 am. There was only one person who sent her messages at this hour. She smiled, despite her sleepiness, and picked up her phone from her night stand.

No message- just an audio attachment. Rachel read the description:

Two is better than one by boys like girls featuring Taylor swift

Puzzled, Rachel stared at the phone. She wasn't completely sure what Puck was up to. She loved the song. She pressed play and listened.

After listening to the song Rachel smiled and her heart melted slightly. She missed him, more than she wanted to admit. The time last week with him had been incredible he surprised her with his visit. She ached when they had to separate. Seeing him in pictures with other women was her own personal form of torture but it was part of his job being an actor. It seemed that he knew this though, and was using the words of a simple song to soothe her soul.

Rachel began typing a reply, but stopped mid sentence. She thought instead to reply in song, as he had. After thinking a moment, she opened her song application on her phone and selected her song. She pressed send.

Puck heard the familiar ring of his phone. It seems that he had been waiting forever for Rachel's reply, when in reality it had been hardly five minutes. He was "whipped', but in the happiest way possible. Their time last week together was amazing. He missed her, even refusing to wash his nightshirt after their last night together. He wanted her scent with him, to fill those lonely nights when everyone and everything fell away and he was only left with himself. She was more than his inspiration, , his beauty, his lover- she was his everything.

He heard his phone ring again, and was brought back to the present. Checking the message he smiled.

Everlasting love by Carl Carlton

Puck listened to the song He smiled again, and saved the song to his phone.

He thought about the song and his Rachel. This girl, so soft and utterly delicate looking but steel to the core. The pieces that she had kept to herself, the emotions, the passion...The utter womanliness, coming to the surface slowly after singing together s as if his love and nurturing had wrapped her in a cocoon from which she was slowly emerging she was no longer the Rachel he knew in HS .

She was his everlasting love

Puck sat up in bed suddenly, a realization hitting him. He scrolled through his contacts in his phone, finding her number. He nearly pressed send, but stopped, his finger hovering above her name. Instead, he looked through his songs on his phone. Finding the perfect one to fit his message, he wrote a short message, and pressed send.

Rachel's phone rang again. "_It's about time", _she said quietly to herself. She waited nearly 30 minutes for his reply to her song, making her heart begin to pound, wondering if she made the wrong choice. _Of course not, _she told herself. "_Puck knows you love him." _Still, at times she felt like she was unsure of their love- with their schedules being so different, being apart for weeks at a time, and their relationship being kept 'underground' for privacy purposes away from the crazy media . At times it all felt very restrictive, making her want to tear her hair out, or at least go to a stage and sing her heart out until her throat hurt . Rachel sighed at the thought, and then looked at her phone.

Marry you-Bruno Mars

Rachel caught her breath. She blinked. Was she reading this right? Or was she dreaming. She downloaded the song and began to listen.

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Was this a proposal? But where was….

Her phone rang again.

_Message from Noah: Look under my pillow _

Rachel reached to the empty side of the bed. She left it purposely empty when he was not visiting choosing to sleep on the left side of the bed and leaving the right side customarily vacant, a spot only he could fill.

She felt under the pillow, and pulled out a small black box. With shaking hands, she opened it. Inside, lay a delicate gold band, the lyrics to "Sweet Caroline written in script across the outside of the band, leading up to a delicate star shaped diamond in the middle of the ring. Rachel gasped, when her phone rang yet again.

Message from Noah: _So will you Rachel Barbara Berry?_

Puck' phone lit up. A picture of his Rachel filled the screen. Puck answered.

"Rach?"

Silence.

"Rachel?"

Puck heard little sniffling noises coming through the phone. He waited until she took a deep breath, then he said in shaky voice "_Rachel Barbara Berry_, be my wife. I love you and cannot be without you I am moving to New York."

Rachel giggled through her sob "When did you…"

"I have my ways," he replied. "I'm waiting for an answer…"

"Yes", Rachel breathed. "Yes I will marry you."


End file.
